


【左泉】〈圖書館窗邊書架後對準你的鏡頭〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [36]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 左京與監督一同在圖書館索書的過程，讓他想起……
Relationships: 古市左京/立花泉
Series: A3！短篇 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【左泉】〈圖書館窗邊書架後對準你的鏡頭〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊取材自文藝三十題：https://nijipu510.weebly.com/12304259913426919977213133898812305.html

為了代替已經在書桌前奮戰多時、不知今夕何夕的綴尋找下一齣劇本所要使用的新增資料，左京與監督在會議後盡快地調整彼此的空檔時間，前往附近的圖書館。由於除了綴交代的書單之外，還有劇團成員們寫報告要用的參考書籍、想要打發時間的休閒讀物，以及接下來預備演出的成員的延伸書目和影音作品，左京決定開車前往；出發前，他特意交代將借閱書籍工作轉移至監督身上的成員「務必」完成他們口中忙碌的事，回來要接受進度檢查――若是沒能讓他看到成果，他可不會客氣。

「左京先生這是何必呢，就順手幫忙一下啊！」

「你可不能寵壞這些傢伙，作為監督還是要約束他們，我當然也會幫忙看顧一二……」

在左京的叨唸聲中，他們抵達了附近藏書最豐富的圖書館；為了節約時間，兩人將手上搭配著借閱證的清單平分為二，約好一個小時在圖書館門口會合，便各自行動。或許是因為分配給左京的恰好皆是他平日裡喜好閱讀的類型，他幾乎沒怎麼猶豫地便走到相符的書架區，輕鬆迅速地挑出所要借出的書籍；除了一兩本書需要特意使用館方提供的電腦查詢索書號之外，左京甚至還有富裕的時間看看近日是否有自己感興趣的書目。將手中的書籍與對應借書證、一一搭配好，左京至櫃檯辦理完借閱手續後，便想著前去協助監督的搜尋工作；心裡簡單回憶方才分配給對方的書單、估摸著查找位置，腦海裡也浮現兒時的畫面。

年幼的女孩再怎麼喜歡演出，也沒有長時間盯著排練的耐心，因此除了附近的雜貨店，左京也曾經牽著她的手前往與宿舍相隔不遠的圖書館看書。圖書館的兒童區往往布置得格外溫馨，左京記得，他們在陳列架上挑選了一本兒童劇本後，便在鋪著巧拼的地面上坐下一起閱讀；每當女孩有讀不出的漢字，自己就會輕聲地附在她耳邊告訴答案，對方則會露出像是偷吃到糖果的開心表情。最讓左京難以忘懷的，是中途他去了一趟洗手間，回來看見乖乖聽話在原地等待的女孩自行翻閱書籍的模樣；一旁玻璃窗外的陽光灑落在女孩的髮梢與臉頰，溫暖的豈止是身邊環繞的氣氛，更是當時因為成長環境而受了一些傷的自己心底柔軟的溫度。

對於自己至今依然清晰的記憶，左京有些無奈地笑了笑，踏上前往另一樓層的階梯。正想著怎麼遍尋不著對方的同時，穿越身前書架的視線而映入眼簾的畫面，令左京不禁屏息，並悄悄緩下了腳步。

他與她相隔了一排書架的距離，又彷彿沒有任何一絲縫隙。抹去了歲月的痕跡，其實沒有任何改異，女孩依然那麼耀眼，在劃入的日光下半分也不遜色，轉瞬就能將他拉回相對無憂的時空。

幸好，妳再次出現了。

雖然現在只有自己記得那一段曾經，但總有一日，妳會面頰泛紅的嚷嚷、讓我什麼都別說吧？

在走出藏身的位置前，左京小心翼翼地拿出西裝外套口袋中的手機，透過小小的方框，試圖用自己的方式緊緊抓住這一度離開自己的日照，並在螢幕上輕輕留下一吻。

這樣，妳就不能再說妳忘記了吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完才發現這兩天都在讓滿開成員偷拍的我😱


End file.
